Just Another Heart To Break!
by XxweasleygurlxX
Summary: Cho’s feelings towards Harry and Ginny’s relationship. A look into her mind. It is short but to the piont. I hope I portrayed Cho well.


_Just Another Heart To Break!_

Characters: Harry, Cho and Ginny

Summary: Cho's feelings towards Harry and Ginny's relationship. A look into her mind.

Inspiration: Cho is always thought of as kind of bitchy and a bad girlfriend for Harry. I thought id explore what she might of felt like after their break-up.

_I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling!_

The Great Hall was full of noise. Students happily conversing and most had big smiles on their faces while they chatted merrily. One of the unhappy ones however was Cho Chang. She was sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table and only half listening to her friends conversation. Her eyes sometimes flickered to a boy seated at the Gryffindor table. He had a mop of black hair and alluring green eyes that had a sort of sparkle to them. If you looked even closer (like Cho ) you would notice his hand enclosed tightly of a girl with flaming red hair. Cho's insides burned when she noticed this._ ''What does she have that I don't ?'' _she thought sadly while watching the pair.

''Eh Cho are you listening to me?'' her friend Orla asked. But Cho did not move her gaze and only nodded. Orla followed her gaze and frowned.

''He's not worth it!!'' she said knowingly.

''He is Orla!'' Cho sighed. ''I know we did not have the best of relationships but he was such a nice guy and I'm afraid I might of actually fallen in love with him!'' But Orla was no longer paying attention. Her friends were bored out of their minds of hearing about Harry Potter and she sort of resented them for that. Cho had gone out with Harry for a short period of time in her 6th year. They had kissed and it would have been amazing if she had not been crying. That clearly changed their relationship for the worst. It wasn't her fault her ex boyfriend Cedric Diggory had died and Cho wasn't handling it well. Cho was sad to admit that Harry did not show a lot of sympathy towards her during this time. _''Did he ever care for me?''_ she wondered. Their relationship didn't last long after her friend Marietta told about the D.A and the fact that Cho was somewhat jealous of his relationship with Hermione Cho pondered all this her friends contuied to chat until the end of lunch.

_________________________________________________________________________Cho was making her to her common room for a free period and walking through what she thought was a deserted hall. She halted when she heard giggling and peered around the corner to see its source. There stood Harry and Ginny snogging for the world. Cho's stomach twisted. Harry suddenly broke off and stared and Ginny intensly.

''I love you'' he whispered. Ginny looked shocked before beaming and replying ''I love you too!''

Unable to watch anymore Cho sped off her heart breaking and tears streaming down her face. She would not go to the common room as her friends would not care so she found herself in a small broom closet. _''How could he do this to me?'' _she thought while wiping her tears. She had never really liked Ginny because she was so popular and always got used boys like tissues and had most likely broken Dean Thomas's heart. Cho's chance with Harry was ruined. They had once been on their way to a strong relationship and now they couldn't even look at eachother. He was the one boy she thought might of understood her but she was wrong. Cho loved Harry but could never tell him. He distrusted her, maybe hated her and it was all because she remained by her friends side. Harry Potter thought she was a freak. His relationship with Ginny was quite revolting anyway! ''_She is a year younger!'' _Cho thought angrily. Cho stood up and walked out of the broom closet robes creased and eyes red. While making her way back she passed Harry holding hands with Ginny. He didn't even acknowlege her presence. Her heart stung but she did not cry. Even though he kept breaking her heart again and again she would pick up the pieces because she would never again cry over Harry Potter.


End file.
